Be Hybrid
by Boyzilla
Summary: In the year 2352, Humanity has colonized over 100 worlds, and still it rises. However, during a exploration of a new system. The UNSC DragonHeart made a historical discovery. That discovery is a struggling nuclear winter world, with a almost near extinct race called the saiyans living on it. And Humanity, decides to save them.
1. Chapter 1: To save a race

Disclaimer: Halo 1,2,3, 4, ODST, REACH, WARS, and books are all owned by Bungie and it's respected companies. Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, and Dragon ball GT is owned by Funamation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toiynama. Please support the official releases and products.

**Note**: I am not one of those people who like to explain all those stats, I don't know much of UNSC and Covenant technology. All my knowledge is based off the games and some wiki info.

Also, saiyans in this fan fictions are different in some regards. For one, they do not transform into the Oozaru at a full moon, instead they go into a feral bestial state with sharpened claws and canines and enhanced physical abilities. Also the saiyan race were not primitive savages with technology similar to cave-men in this fic.

Be Hybrid

Chapter 1: To save a race.

September 16, 2352. Military Time 14:53

Captain Roshi Hermit, is the leader of the current state-of-the-art UNSC _DragonHeart. _He was currently in his forties, had brown rugged hair, tan skin, and always wore classes. He was currently wearing his military uniform.

The UNSC _DragonHeart_ was 1.1km long ship Charon-Class frieghter. Inside the ship was multiple rooms for all sorts of things, the armory carried vast majority of small spacecraft and air/ground vehicles, ranging from longsword freighters to warthogs, scorpions, grizzly tanks, pelicans, and some hornets. The crew comprised itself of 300 marines, 4 dozens of ODST, and another 145 ship personal who aided in making the baby work.

Roshi treated his ship, the crew, and also the ship's AI Rei, as his family. Rei was a smart AI who are flash-cloned from human brain cells. Rei was flash cloned off a Japanese teenage scientist had as served the ship for 9 months, so she still relatively young.

The UNSC _DragonHeart _was currently on a exploration into a recently discovered solar system that had a high chance of having a habitable planet for human colonization. They were now currently coming out of slip space near the orbit of the Gas giant dubbed Gigan.

Roshi, put his hands behind his back in a authoritative matter as he looked down at the system map. "Rei, scan the system if you will."

"Yes, captain." The AI looked around, seemingly looking at the surrounding area. She then replied in her feminine voice "Captain, the Luna System contains a similar sun to earth, four planets orbit it along with a singular gas giant. Each planet has it's own moon, but a planet with a earth-like mass holds also a earth-like moon, and..." She suddenly stops.

"Did you find something Rei?" asked Roshi, curiosity in his face is apparent.

"Sir, I'm picking up strange readings from Planet Zorgon. The one with the earth-like mass. Reading indicate that similar to a nuclear winter, I'm also reading life-forms and signs of civilization. Sir whatever on that planet already holds a sentient life-form. However, whatever left is dying out." Rei said as sadness washed over her for the dying species.

Roshi rubbed his hairy chin being yelling out suddenly to a nearby crew member. "Lieutenant!"

"Yes sir?" The Lieutenant replied.

"Send a message to the armory to prepare a scouting probe."

"Yes captain!" The Lieutenant left to do his command.

"Rei, I want you to make a clone of yourself and install it into the probe, specifically to try and find this sentient species, and enable first contact package."

"Right away, Roshi."

After half an hour, the probe left the _DragonHeart _and accelerated toward the Planet Zorgon, when it arrived and entered the Nuclear atmosphere, the Copied AI booted up video and audio systems so that the _DragonHeart_ crew could what it was doing. What they first saw wasn't pretty.

The planet surface was decimated, clear signs of nuclear war was everywhere. The probe started moving toward one of the least decimated cities. On the way there it caught eye of a skeleton and flew in closer to examine it. The Skeleton was six to seven feet tall, and surprising very, very, human. The only difference is the ear lobe area was slightly bigger, bones seemed denser, and a tail coming off it's tailbone.

Meanwhile, on the UNSC _DragonHeart_, their was a luckily two scientist on the ship. They seemed to be taking in all the detail. The whole crew of the _DragonHeart_ was watching the recording, many were disgusted, some sorrowful, and many kept thinking...

'This could have been us if things didn't go as they did in the 21st century.'

The probe then left the boned remains and flew into the city, flying pass destroyed city buildings. Then it scanned the area. A couple hundred lifeforms were detected and it flew to the closest one, however...

When the probe found the life form group, they looked like something out of a zombie apocalypse. All were adults, easily a foot or two higher then humans, however they were skin and bones and looked like cannibals. When the probe came in closer to initiate first contact. The aliens yelled at it like a hunter from that Left for Dead 21st century game and they came running at the probe. It went on the defensive and fired a couple rounds of it's machine gun. Killing the aliens outright.

The crew of the _DragonHeart_ felt sick, but continued to watch. Roshi and Rei were shocked at the state of the aliens and their similar looks to humans. The scientist seem to be rapidly taking notes.

Back on the planet, the probe started searching once again. Four more times it came upon savage zombie aliens (as the crew like to call them now). Until luck finally decided to show itself. When it came upon two groups. One group was the zombie aliens, the other were similar to...children. It was a group of alien children, scans indicated that it was a group of four males and three females. All malnorished and clothes ragged and underclothed, barely hiding the areas that make their gender. They seemed to not savage like the older more adult versions of themselves.

The 'Kid' group, dubbed by the crew. Were talking in a fast pace of Japaneses and English language mix of some sort. Rei quickly started to decipher their language, the crew getting bits and pieces of the somewhat teenage alien, through he still looked like a ten year old.

"Be careful, Keroko het kikso ti koko, is still sharp." the male teen alien said as he seemed to look around for possible threats.

"Hai, Hiko, I will be careful with het koko." a young female said.

"Alright." 'Hiko' said.

BLARRRH!

"VAGASES!" "AHHH!" The kids seem to scream out as they started heading toward the opposite direction. 'Hiko' being in the back seeming to be a leader of some sort.

The zombie aliens started breaking through some walls and heading toward for the kill. 'Hiko' being one of the less malnorished ones. Raised his palm and yelled a bit before a small yellow ball came blasting out and hitting the zombie, making it flinch a bit before contining.

"I still too weak to us my Ki good!" The translation seeming to become better.

The zombies almost approach the kids, who were now closing their eyes. 'Hiko' about to make his weakened fist strike an zombie before the probe decided to step in.

Getting an order from it's original AI. The probe's AI opened fire upon the zombie aliens, destoying them in a flurry of bullets. The Kid group open their eyes to look around for the sound of a gun to find the probe shooting. When the probe ended, the kids were scared out of their minds. The probe then made a holographic image in front of the group of pictures. The kids looked on fearfully, yet curious.

First the probe made three clapping sounds. It repeated this process five times before a small boy and girl also clapped three times. The probe stopped it's test, and then revealed a picture of a blue lush planet and some of it's natural sights, the kids looked at it with awe and want. Some of them wished they were living in that place. Then it showed them the image of humans, and a message for friendship. Some of them understood some the English words however were confused at most of it. In then a final image of a human child reaching it's hand out to them. A alien boy put his hand out like he was grabbing in friendship. Once it touched the image the probe stopped the show, waiting for orders.

Inside the UNSC _DragonHeart_, Captain Roshi and now sent data toward HighCom for further orders. It was clear to them that all adults on the planet seemed to have gone insane and mad, with only so few children who were still 'normal'. The ship in the meantime, had gotten into the Planet's orbit.

"Attention all military personal, I want you all ready to go down onto the planet. Remember to put on hazard armor and equip yourselves for hostile 'Zombie Aliens' as you like to call 'em. ODST I want you also prep for this mission as well. MOVE IT!" Roshi yelled into the ship's coms. He suspected HighCom to make a recon mission to search for alien knowledge, history included. And also do a search and rescue of non-zombie alien children, including the Kid group.

And guess what? He was right, HighCom ordered the exact thing, and has already begun searching for a extra habitable planet in the inner colonies for them to be relocated too, and no doubt be easily watched after by the human race.

After making sure the probe stayed and protected the Kid group, in which they easily seem to already start liking their new robot 'friend'. Sergeant Thomas Yoin started relaying the mission to the marines and ODST.

"Alright maggots listen up! I'm sure most and if not all of you saw what was down there on that nuclear rock. Well guess what? Your going down there! Your mission is search and rescue of all alien kids, and when you find them you are to either persuade them to get to the pelicans whether by bribe, talk, force, or otherwise. You are not to harm them! During that, scoop some alien knowledge while your at it, history is important boys! Now show them zombies who's boss while your at it!"

"WO RAH!" The marines yelled out and the groups got into pelicans and left the _DragonHeart_ and descended into the atmosphere.

UNSC Recording: Private Tike Dans, September 16, 2352. Military Time 16:43.

"Scared Rookie?" Tike moved his head up to see one of his fellow marines.

"A bit sir." He replied.

"Don't be, your part of the _DragonHeart_ marines now, we're one of the luckiest bunch out there. Plus we got the easy part, saving the Kid group and killing some zombies like some sort of Xbox 2000 game."

"Yes sir, luckiest marines out there!"

The pilot spoke "Alright marines, seal your helmets on and, go, go, go!" the doors opened and the marines poured out. They were right in the middle of the city park. And they already had company!

"Zombies at our four! Check your motion sensors!" The marines looked to their four to see the zombie aliens coming at them. They opened fire, destroying the zombies outright.

"These things are easier then I thought!" Tike yelled out.

"Don't get cocky, rookie!"

The marines moved out, following the probe location beacon killing a few dozen zombie aliens on their way there. Then when they were halfway there, they see another small group of kids. Four females and a male, who were fighting but losing.

The sergeant yelled out orders. "Take them down boys, watch your fire!"

BANG BANG BANG

The sound of gunshots filled the air, and the zombies went down hard. The marines came closer to the group who were surrounded over someone, they were crying and trying to somehow help their comrade. When the marines came close, they were frightened even more but stood up to protect themselves, their monkey tails wiggling around rapidly. And their clothes nearly torn off completely, malnourishment still apparent.

The team put on their translators, the language had be deciphered by the AI completely for the helmets to help the team speak to the natives children.

The sergeant spoke out to them. "Do not worry, we are here to help." He turned to Tike. "Rookie get out your Bio-form canister and aid the downed girl."

Tike went up to the downed alien girl. The children were watching him intently. One of them asked him in a young voice. "What are you going to do Mr. robot?"

Tike chuckled at the name given to him. "I'm going to make sure she lives. And I'm not a robot, I'm a human."

"Really! Thank you, thank you! Guys make room so he can help sis!" the boy yelled out.

A few minutes later, the children eagerly stayed with the marine group as they moved toward the Kid group and probe. Gun shots were heard once again in other areas, most likely other UNSC military groups. Tike was carrying the injured but stable girl who was sleeping in his arms.

"She seems to like you rookie, you should adopt her and her brother after all of this. I don't care if their alien, they look human enough for me."

Another marine came by. "Sir! the Kid group is found, a couple meters that way sir." he pointed to the area.

After a full jog, the marine group found themselves with the Kid group. The Kid group were mostly around the probe and were looking at the marine group. Until the probe came to the marines.

The leader of the group. Hiko started talking. "What are you?"

"We're humans kid, we're much like you. Minus the tail, black eyes, and slightly enlarged ears."

"What you going to do with us?" the boy asked.

"We're going to bring you to a new home, a home just like a blue planet you saw in that picture. And your not going to be alone, many other kids are going too. Your get food, clothes, shelter, protection, and maybe a new family."

That got the kids immediate attention, and they very, very eagerly followed the marines as they walked through the city ruins and into the pelican machines.

Record End.

Leave reviews on what you think! :P Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Alien relocation

**Be Hybrid**

Chapter 2: Alien Relocation

September 17, 2352. Military Time 05:52, Scientific Study room aboard UNSC _DragonHeart._

For many hours during the night and early morning, the UNSC marines and ODST had now collected over 33 undamaged books on Biology, History, Energy Control, Religion, fiction, non-fiction, and some school books. And a current total of 477 alien, now found out to be called saiyan, children were rescued and now were currently getting cared, decontaminated, and nourished aboard the _DragonHeart._

The AI, Rei, was currently having a AI's wet dream in reality as she browsed through the books gathering info into her databases that no other AI had learned before. She was eagerly trying to decipher the written saiyan language into English.

The two UNSC Scientist were studying the Biology and Energy Control books. Apparently, saiyans are physically stronger then humans despite their appearance. Their skin is more durable, and they heal faster, they can throw a punch twice as strong as well. Of course none of the current saiyan children are like this due to malnourishment. The saiyans could also wield a energy within their bodies called Ki, which can be used to increase physical abilities as well has make energy blast, there are rare cases of this energy also being used to heal injured persons.

"Fascinating, just fascinating. This species seems to have evolved for survival using physical and energy means rather than intellect and creativity like the human race." A scientist exclaimed.

"Yes, truly remarkable how their history went as well, through their amount of wars is more then the human race had in their time."

Roshi entered the room and spoke with the AI. "Rei, how's the children?"

The AI giggled. "You make it sound like their our kids. The saiyan children are currently sleeping, most of them like rocks."

"I assume from all that down on the planet, they are all experiencing PTSD?" Roshi questioned.

"Actually sir, only half of them are experiencing PTSD, most of them the youngest." The AI replied.

Roshi was not shocked much, but his eyebrow did raise at this.

Rei saw this and said. "I assumed their 'warrior' instincts prevent getting PTSD so easily."

"Warrior instincts? Are you pulling my leg or something Rei?"

"No Roshi, I'm not. The saiyan race seemed to have evolved specifically to fight, through this is highly unlikely that this is a natural process, my theory is, through far fetched. Is that the saiyan race's evolution was guided by another alien race."

"What alien race are we talking about here?" Roshi asked puzzleily.

"I do not know the answer to that sir."

* * *

Same Date, Military Time 07:37, Civilian quarters aboard UNSC _DragonHeart_.

Some personal were currently delivering breakfast from the ship's cafeteria to the Civilian section of the ship, where the four hundred and seventy seven saiyan children resided. Some other personal were currently helping the children get out of their rooms, in some better clothes then the torn down rags, and fully cleaned. The children arrived at a large civilian, with preset tables. They were sited and are currently eating.

A nearby marine and his friends, watched in awe as the saiyan children ate with glee.

"Look at them go!" He said aloud.

His friend laughed. "Well, if you were hungry like that, you would do that same thing!"

"Don't they need to, like be careful of how much they eat?" he questioned.

"Nah, the food is specialized to feeding the malnourished."

"How do we even have specialized food?"

The marine's friend shrugged. "It comes with being on the DragonHeart. We always seem to have the right stuff at the right time."

"Isn't that kind of, strange?"

"Don't question things about the DragonHeart, it always leads south."

"_Attention all crew members, this is the ship AI Rei speaking. Please prepare for slipspace jump, you have one hour to help our guest get to their rooms and prepare yourself. Over and out."_

"You heard her, let's get the kiddies back into their rooms."

After a few, reluctant kids. The marines just let them carry their food with them into the rooms. They told them never to open the doors for the next few hours, and to watch old 21st century Disney movies instead. The kids were curious at the color screen but were soon watching it while eating.

The marines hurried into preparation. The UNSC _Dragonheart_ soon went into slipspace toward a designated planet which was claimed for the 'Alien Species Recovery Program' or ASRP for short.

Back on the bridge...

"You know, every time we go slipspace, I can't help but think about the classic star wars film."

"What? Star wars? That old movie trilogy? Man, you need to watch more modern films. That shit is old."

"Hey, at least it's not like those 'Aliens will come and destroy us all' films! Look what happened yesterday, instead of being attack by an advanced alien race, we're actually saving one!"

"You know, I can't but shake the feeling like you just jinxed us."

"Blah, jinxing isn't real."

"Silence!" Roshi yelled out to two of his ship personal, who immediately silenced at their captain's voice. Roshi sighed and turned to the AI machine. "Rei, how much time till we reach the designated planet?"

The AI appeared on her machine and answered "We will arrive at Planet Vegeta in two and a half weeks captain."

"Alright then, until then, we just have to keep the kiddos happy."

"You seem well with doing this." Rei said.

"It's not hard to take care of kids, when your whole ship crew acts like them. In fact I believe the alien kids are more well-behaved then most of my crew. Especially you Jimmy!"

"Oh, I'm so glad you love me captain!"

"Your love me more when you start cleaning duty!"

"Aw..."

* * *

**TIME LINE**

**UNSC Year 2352**

The UNSC _Dragonheart_ finds an alien race called the Saiyans, and rescues over 477 of it's children from a nuclear winter and the extinction of it's species. The saiyans are then relocated on a planet named Vegeta within the Kakarot System, which is approximate 10 light years next to Reach, making it a neighboring system to both Reach and Earth.

The Planet is heavily guarded in space, the saiyans are moved into a built town for them, and many are taken my volunteered human foster parents. The UNSC records all data from saiyan books and appointed teachers for the saiyan children based on the saiyan schools of their old home planet, with a human twist.

The energy of Ki is discovered, however only saiyans can fully utilize it. UNSC scientist start to greatly study it to see if it could be copied artificially, with a few saiyan children happy to help their human saviors in trying to copy Ki, the solution looks to be in a few years.

May 16th , seven hundred more saiyan children are rescued from the planet Zorgon and relocated to planet Vegeta. More books are saved and copies are made of them for teachers to read and teach about.

**UNSC Year 2358**

Illness strikes saiyan population, 24 saiyan children die from disease before UNSC scientist find a cure and gives it to saiyan population as a vaccine. Scientist also find out, saiyans are immune to many human diseases, however some can still affect them. Human doctor does a test and finds out Human vaccines and medicines work perfectly on saiyans just as well as humans. Vaccines for human illnesses are given to saiyan population.

**UNSC Year 2362**

It is discovered saiyans age slower than humans and remain mostly children until the age sixteen, where they undergo a huge growth spurt and grow up to be five to seven feet tall. It is also discovered on the Full moon, saiyans have a reaction that triggers a bestial state. Thankfully nobody was killed, and the Full moon only happens once every 50 years on planet Vegeta. Methods to block the full moon when it happens have been made by the UNSC so the saiyans could no longer transform.

On July 4th, the first ever true Vegetain saiyan is born. UNSC give the saiyan family 10,000 dollars to help start the baby's new life.

The saiyan race is made public to the Human race, naturally media wants to get as much info as possible. And so UNSC relies all non-classified info about the species, a majority of the public feel pity for the saiyan race, some offer to help in any way possible.

**UNSC Year 2369**

Saiyan population has a baby boom, population rises from 1,183 to 4,423 after the census is given. UNSC predicts saiyan population to reach the 10,000 by 2395.

It is discovered that saiyan and humans are non-compatible for reproduction. Hopes for Human Saiyan hybrid children are decreased, but not forgotten. A movie dubbed 'Half-Breed Human' is released into public Human and Saiyan audiences. The public enjoys the movie for it's dramatic family meaning.

**UNSC 2400**

Saiyan population census indicated population to be 13,700. The original home-world of the saiyan race is fully dead. With the last saiyan children who were frozen in a primitive cyro chamber rescued by UNSC military, the saiyan children, numbering two hundred. Are relocated to Planet Vegeta, where the original saiyan adults adopt the new arrivals and teach them about their new home.

Human and Saiyan Scientist, successfully make artificial Ki energy dubbed Chi. Through not has versatile as it's original counterpart. Chi is soon found to be a alternate way to help heal unstable wounded and ill people to a stable state for proper medical attention. UNSC Medics take recommended Chi classes to learn how to use the Chi system to heal.

**UNSC 2420-2460s**

The Inner Colony Wars begin and End, Earth Culture is almost torn down, but survives. The Saiyan Planet of Vegeta is mostly unaffected from this War due to most of the majority of the Human race understanding that the saiyan race still faces extinction.

The Original Saiyan adults start to die of old age, memorial stones are made for them and the UNSC _Dragonheart_ crew.

**UNSC 2487**

Saiyan Population is that of 35,700, the Saiyan Species Alliance (SSA) ask their human allies permission to colonize another planet so they would not be stuck on a single planet.. After a debate between the UEG, UNSC, and SSA. The UNSC agrees, and offers military and spaceship training, in return, the saiyan race joins the UNSC military and get's a planet named Bardock, which is between the Inner and Outer colonies. The planet is named after the current president of the saiyan race.

2,245 saiyans migrate to Planet Bardock.

**UNSC 2494-2537**

Insurrections begin in outer colonies, the saiyan colony is unaffected as the Insurrections tend to leave the saiyan race alone. Insurrections happen outer-colony wise, but also tend to infilitrate inner-colonies. UNSC Military, backed with saiyan soldiers, quickly manages to win most of the battles.

UNSC Military scienctist, found out Chi to be used not only has a healing device, but can be used to make shields for ships. Chi Shields are made and installed onto UNSC ships, space battles intensify. MAC cannons are also invented and used in battles.

The saiyan population rises, it totals in 59,000 on planet Vegeta, and 4,231 on Planet Bardock and it's still counting.

ONI, seeing how the rebellions could get worse, starts making SPARTAN PROGRAMs, the SPARTAN-Is are a success, but they then abandon the project. Dr. Catherine takes up the program for SPARTAN-IIs, but also an attention program. With the help of new modern sciences, the HYBRID Program is made, which combines Human and Saiyan DNA. However in order to do this, the children for the HYBRID program must be 4 years and younger.

The Candidents for the SPARTAN-IIs and HYBRID Programs are kidnapped and replaced with flash-clones. Human children are taken for SPARTAN-II programs, and saiyan children for HYBRID programs. The most promising are John-117, age 6, for SPARTAN-II program, and Gohan-711, age 3, for HYBRID program.

HYBRID program DNA alternations are instantly done, only 54 of the 75 canditates survive their DNA change from full saiyan to half saiyan, half human.

And now four years after they were kidnapped, the two programs are sceduled to meet one another in hopes of making team groups of both Programs. Each program looks forward to meeting the other after learning of both's genetic and/or augementated procedures.


	3. Chapter 3: Blue Team

"_You have been called upon to serve, you will be trained... and you will become the best we can make of you. You will be the protectors of Earth and all her colonies..._" -Doctor Catherine Halsey

**Be Hybrid**

Chapter 3: Blue Team

**LOCATION [CLASSIFIED] DATE: XX/XX/2520 Military Time: 10:24**

John was a Spartan-II candidate, appointed leader of his new squad, the blue team. Which consisted of fellow Spartans and friends, Spartan-034 Sam, and Spartan-087 Kelly. He was currently 10 years old, and unknowingly in four years he would go under augmentation procedures. For now he was still looking like his age, through toned out to near peak human perfection.

The Spartan teams had been divided, each team had been debriefed that they are now going to meet their Hybrid counterparts. And most likely have one introduced into they're team. Blue team sat in their compartment room waiting for they're newest member.

The Door opened and closed behind the one who entered. His black hair and eyes and wiggling tail instantly told them this was a Hybrid, he looked well toned out though not much due to his age. John got up and spoke to their newest member, who was showing slight signs of caution and awareness.

"Hey, calm done, we'll all friends here." John reassured him. It had already become a habit for Spartans to only speak commonly with other Spartans, with a few exceptions among them.

The young saiyan hybrid calmed down and spoke his military number, like all Hybrids and Spartans do. "I'm Gohan-711, Hybrid assigned to Blue team, sir."

Blue team smiled and remembered how they did that to each other before. John, the soon to be Master Chief, spoke to his future comrade.

"Well Gohan, I'm John-117, Leader of Blue team. That over there is Sam-034, and Kelly-087, it's a pleasure to have you with us."

The young Hybrid sighed with relief as he continued to get to know his new team members. Before long, the coms switched on and the voice of the Spartan teacher, Mendez, spoke out.

"All teams are to report to the court yard immediately! I want it done five minutes ago Spartans!"

All the teams quickly got into military order and ran to the courtyard. There the Spartan teacher Mendez and the Hybrid Teacher Broly were waiting for them. The collected teams of Spartans and Hybrids stood in line and in attention, waiting for orders from their commanding officers who they thought of them as father-figures.

Mendez spoke with military tone and authority, his voice loud and clear demanding proper respect. "Listen up! I'm going to send each team toward an designated area, your mission? Capture the Flag and return it to another area. The mission details are on the board, read them and begin your mission when the gun fires!"

'They will realize later on, or not, that this mission cannot be completed without the use of Ki, which means their Hybrid team members must participate and cooperate in order to succeed.' The commander thought to himself.

John read the mission details thoroughly and then turned to his team members and explained it all to them, he made sure Gohan was up to speed on each of the team member's capability and was adding Gohan's own, with the ability of Ki, to his own mental list. He always makes sure his team members are ready, and he his dedicated in leaving non of them behind, which includes Gohan.

"Everyone prepped?" John gave a prep call.

"Yes sir." Kelly replied.

"Ready to go." Sam said.

"Hai! All set!" Gohan exclaimed.

Then they heard the sound of a gun firing, and the mission began.

* * *

Doctor Catherine Halsey watched her Spartans and Hybrids through the cameras, particular blue team with her two favorites, John and Gohan. She watched them succeed in their previous trainings, watched them excel beyond all the others. Becoming the soldiers that both humanity and saiyanity needed them to be.

She watched John, as he became the leader of all Spartans, how his luck and skill pushed him beyond the very capabilities of his humanity. She smiled as he became acquainted with his new team member easily, how he made sure no one was left behind during the test.

Catherine also saw how he made full use of Gohan's saiyan abilities, how they cooperated so easily to get through the mission that they had given them. She was pleased, how her two favorites conquered the challenge.

One of the scientist came to her, with a billboard covered with data. She grasped the board from him and looked over it. It was the SPARTAN Augmentation list, along with side affects, she looked at the survival percentage and grimaced. Not liking the odds of how many potential deaths and deformities there could be, she rattled her genius brain for something to increase it.

She looked at the screen and saw how one of the Hybrids used their Ki energy to aid his team into getting a flag, then the thought hit her. Perhaps the Chi healing energies can increase the odds, she'll have to run some test and theories to see. She grabbed a pen and wrote the suppose theory on the bottom of the page. Then turned back to the scientist lackey.

"Bring this back to your ONI, see if it can be done." She said clearly, authority running through her tone of voice.

The guy nodded and took it back before heading out.

Halsey looked back at the cameras, seeing the groups done with their mission. The record time has been broken, as expected from Her Spartans and Hybrids. The hour record broken by forty minutes, making the new record twenty.

With a grin, she took the recordings and data and put it secretly in a USB drive. Those fools at ONI don't know what they had done, but as she looked back she couldn't help the feeling that something was coming.

And her feelings have never failed her.

The groups would have to train harder, the project must be accelerated. Something is coming and it was big, it could either be good or bad but Catherine does not take chances. At least not with this.

* * *

**LOCATION [CLASSIFIED] DATE: XX/XX/2524 Military Time: 12:53**

The now Master Chief, John-117, stood alongside all of his fellow Spartans and Hybrids before their trainers and teachers. In the midst of the trainers was all their subjunctive mother Doctor Catherine Halsey. Now fourteen years old along with his other two compatriots and his other companion the two year old Gohan-711. Which he found strangely ironic that Gohan's numbers were basically his except backward.

John liked Gohan, the Hybrid had just as much luck as himself, maybe a bit less, but still considerable. He was skilled, extremely intelligent, and had good reflexes which kept on him his toes during spars. He was very versatile with his saiyan Ki energy and he didn't have the tail weakness thankfully. Gohan had mastered his lunar transformation which gives me a extreme physical boost, but it has it's limits. Gohan was also sociable unlike most other Hybrids and Spartans, with a few exceptions spread far thin.

But today was going to be different, today there was no training in the morning like always, and the food was something that was used for people that are in hospitals. Basically, it sucked.

Mendez came into view, looking over him and all his fellows. He spoke up, in crisp military tone, loud and clear. "Today, marks the day where you will ascend! You have trained hard and long for the protection of Earth and her Allies! You will be given your augmentations to make you what you are, Spartans and Hybrids, be strong in this mission, I expect nothing but victory!"

John spoke up. "Sir! How do we win!"

Mendez looked to him. "You have to survive."

Within the next few hours, every Spartan went through major augmentation, increased bone density, night vision, strength to lift three times their weight, improved eye sight, faster reflexes, more creativity and more.

It was a extremely painful endeavor. Screams throughout the building were heard as their bodies' white blood cells tried to fight off the foreign liquids entering their host. Needles punctured their toned skin through many places, including the brain. But Spartans were not the only ones that were being augmented, as nearby the Hybrids were also going through a similar process, but the drugs used were more minor and less costly. But even through they were less effective than the Spartans, they had a lower death chance which means less Hybrids would face death.

Catherine Halsey watched the augmentation procedures from the overlook. The computer systems showing the life signs and status of every Spartan and Hybrid. Some were dying, which was expected, but still gave her some guilt in heart. Some were being crippled, which they could have some pain for the rest of their lives. But there was a improvement, as many of the crippled ones were being healed of their conditions by the Chi systems, thus having more Spartans and Hybrids able for duty.

Then something happened, something totally unpredicted.

All the bodies of the Hybrids started go into a state of violent movement, doctors scrambled all about at the attempts to hold down the half-breed saiyans during the final augmentation process. Dr. Halsey eyes widened and her mind started to panic at the thought of losing them, when as sudden as it began, it stopped.

"What was that!?" She screamed at the doctors and scientist, who scrambled to the machines and systems to see what happened.

One called back. "Dr. Halsey! Come and see this! It's... By all means impossible to explain!"

She walked toward the scientist on the computer system, Halsey glanced at the machine, which was showing the saiyan-human DNA genome.

"Well, what is it?" She questioned.

"It's this, look." He pulled out on the computer, two genomes, one was the saiyan-human and another was... The saiyan-human? Wait, something was different, a piece of the DNA had changed dramatically.

"Care to explain?" She questioned him, wanting to know if it would affect her Hybrids in any way.

"When we were finalizing the augmentation procedure, the bodies of the Hybrids seemed to have adapted and completed a previously strand of DNA that was by all means unknown and thought useless by all of both Humanity and Saiyanity!"

"Will it affect the Hybrids in any way?" Halsey said.

"I don't know, we will have to run a few test. It could be just as useless and not do anything, or it could prove lethal, there is a chance however that the strand will increase the abilities of the Hybrids."

"How much of a increase are we talking about?"

The scientist worked a bit on the computer, working through programs and calculations. A good five minutes past before it was done, by that time many were staring at the screen.

The sound of a cup breaking on the floor came forth as the answer appeared on the screen.

"My God... "

Catherine's eyes widened, this was totally unexpected! If the increase was the case, the Hybrid's abilities would surpass the Spartans by far! Hell, they could take on whole UNSC ships! The amount of increase was staggering! A estimation of power increase of their Ki by fifty times! But, the increase didn't seem the case for now, as the genome still appeared inactive.

"This information must not leave anyone here, forward it all into a USB and give it to me. I'll give it to ONI." Doctor Catherine said, through she never intended to give it away at all. She wanted to keep this secret, if news of this got out her Hybrids will be experimented on more than necessary.

In the meantime, she had other matters to attend to.

* * *

Elsewhere, the planet Harvest continues it's peaceful agricultural daily life. Unaware of what would happen in a year's time as all Hell breaks lose.


	4. Chapter 4: Chi Ceti Harvest

"_Five years, five long years... That's how long it took us to get Harvest back. At first it was going well... Then set back after set back... Lost after lost... Made what was going to a quick and decisive win... Into five years of hell. Course that's all Harvest is today, it's hell down there. But now, it's ours again." -Captain James Cutter's Report, February 4th, 2531_

_**Be Hybrid**_

Chapter 4: Chi Ceti Harvest

**LOCATION: Reach, CMA Military Building. DATE: 04/21/2525 Military Time: 13:47**

"What? The _Argo_ lost contact?"

"That's what I said sir, it could be a insurrection tactic." The CMA, or Colonial Military Administration was formed for the protection of all colonies. But recently HIGHCOM had mostly taken away power and paid attention only to the Inner colonies, and Saiyan worlds. So the CMA took over protection of the Outer Colonies, helping against lawlessness of sparse population areas and tame worlds that were being colonized.

"Innies aren't known make make colonies completely out of contact with anyone." The CMA general crossed his arms in a moments thought. "Get together a battle group to investigate Harvest, see what's going on." He commanded the soldier.

"Sir, yes sir!" The soldier saluted before making his way.

The general turned around in his chair, overlooking the city. He opened a nearby draw, and pulled out a package and lighter. Grabbing a cigar, he lit it and smoked as he watched the city go about it's daily lives.

"Why am I getting this feeling, that everything is going change?"

* * *

**LOCATION: Harvest. DATE 10/7/2525 Military Time: 15:21**

Three giant blue ruptures appeared in space, out of the Slip-space came CMA _Hercules_,_ Arabia _and_ Vostok_. The first was a Destroyer, while the following two were Charon-class frigates. The _Arbia_ and _Vostok _came out of the ruptures before the _Hercules._

Captain Maribeau Veredi lead the CMA group. "All stations ready, weapon and Chi shielding systems online. Let's see what been going on here."

"My god what is that!" A marine yelled as he pointed toward a strange and smooth vessel. It was a tone of light purple, and bigger than any human ship that was ever made. This definitely was not a Insurrectionist control freighter.

"Send first contact package, keep weapons hot!" The captain roared.

"Package sent sir! Awaiting response from unknown vessel."

Suddenly, the unknown purple vessel shot forward a bright blue beam of energy, which crashed into the _Arabia_, who's Chi shields were down, completely decimating it into oblivion.

"Holy shit!"

"Oh my God!"

"_Arabia_ was completely destroyed sir!"

"Unknown weapon, it's nothing we ever seen before!"

"I don't wanna die!"

Veredi got up from his seat. "Pull eighty degrees, full throttle! Return fire with archer missiles!" The _Heracles_ followed commands dozens of missiles fired from the CMA warship, as well as from the _Vostok_. The missiles hit home at the unknown ship, but blue barriers appeared all over the ship, leaving it completely unharmed.

"Sir, enemy ship appears to have shielding similar to Chi shields!" a lieutenant yelled.

"Captain, enemy firing incoming! It's striking the _Vostok_!" a female said out loud.

The strange energy projectile made contact with the _Vostok,_ green barrier shields come to life as it fought off the attack, finally it shattered and the projectile made contact with the _Vostok_ however the _Vostok _did survive, through heavily damaged.

Then out of no where, a second missile rammed into the _Heracles_. The whole ship was shaken and pushed a bit as the Chi shields took most of the attack and shattered.

Captain Veredi stood back up. "Damnit, Status!"

"Chi shields are down, and hull breaches at decks two and three!"

"Sir if we didn't have those shields we would've been blown apart or extremely damaged!"

"I recommend retreating back to UNSC space sir!"

"Wait... Incoming hail!" someone yelled.

"_Your destruction is the will of the gods, and we are their instrument."_

The captain then roared at his crew. "Get us out of here! Slip-space now! Send same command to _Vostok_!"

A blue rupture of Slip-space appeared forth in front of the CMA vessel. However before it could enter another attack from the unknown enemy shot forward toward the _Hercules_ but the _Vostok_ drove in back of the ship and took the attack for it, it never stood a chance as the _Vostok_ exploded in a bright blue and orange ball.

"No! Damn it!" The Captain roared as the _Hercules_ disappeared into Slip-space.

* * *

**LOCATION: Slip-Space en-route to Chi Ceti IV. DATE 11/27/2525 Military Time: 18:11**

The UNSC frigate _Commonwealth_ exited the blue rupture of slip-space; upon this ship were the groups of both Spartans and Hybrids. Doctor Catherine Halsey also resided on the frigate. The groups of Spartans and Hybrids were heading toward the planet Chi Ceti IV to equip the classified armors; MJORNIR mark IV and SVALINN mark III power suits. This mission was deemed of immediate importance from ONI, which informed them of a newly developed war against an unknown alien species.

"All systems checked weapons on standby, scanning system for possible hostilities." A female AI said. The crew around her, and the captain of the _Commonwealth_ worked on what they needed to accomplish.

Suddenly, an alarm rang on the bridge. "Captain, three-hundred meter long ship detected approximately eighty thousand kilometers away from the planet!" the AI yelled.

Captain Wallace, seeing how the enemy way too far for any weapon, did not show concern. "The ship remains out of weapon fire, so there-"however he was interrupted when the door opened. The esteemed Doctor Halsey, along with Spartan-117 and Hybrid-711 on his sides, entered the bridge and walked up to the Captain.

"I wouldn't put it pass them Captain, this unknown enemy might have pinpoint slip-space drives. It'll be best to be on guard." Doctor Catherine Halsey informs dear Wallace.

The Captain saw the logic in this information. "Bring us to full quarter; I want both weapon and Chi shields up, lieutenant get a pelican prepped for our guest." He ordered.

The lieutenant saluted before going off.

"Sir, Enemy entering Slip-space! Wait… Jesus they just reappeared three thousand kilometers in front of us! The enemy is firing, attack in bound!" The ship suddenly shook as pulse laser weaponry struck the _Commonwealth_'s Chi shields. But thankfully, the shields held.

"Give me status!" Wallace yelled.

"Chi shields down to 8%, no damage to _Commonwealth_, but the communications are jammed!" The AI reported. "Sir, I'm barely able to remain enabled. That attack nearly disabled me if it weren't for Chi shields."

Wallace nodded, "Return fire with Archer missiles." The _Commonwealth_ fired two giant missiles, which then opened up to reveal a shocking amount of one-hundred and eighty individual archer missiles. Which flew directly into the unknowingly Covenant vessel _Unrelenting_. The Covenant vessel moved with great speed, causing half of the _Commonwealth_'s missiles to miss, but the other half of the attack made contact. The archer missiles however, failed to break down _Unrelenting'_ shields.

"Quickly, spin up MAC round!" Captain Wallace commanded. The UNSC frigate began loading its round to attack when the unknown enemy returned fire with strange blue lasers. The Stalwart-class frigate's shields collapsed under the energy fire, and their navigational dish utterly destroyed. But in payback, the human vessel fired its heavy MAC round which penetrated the _Unrelenting_' shields and crumbled it's frontal nose.

"Another, load another round!" Wallace repeated the order.

Both warships locked and loaded their offensive weaponry, before releasing them at each others' target. The MAC and Plasma Torpedo hit home, the _Commonwealth_ was damaged which proceeded venting atmosphere to prevent further damage. Meanwhile, the _Unrelenting_ got a MAC round that shot a clear hole right through their ship, but the ship survived.

"Status update!" Wallace yelled.

With the AI recently disabled by the previous lasers, due to the fall of the shields, a crew member replied. "Sir, our AI is disabled when we were struck by more laser fire. The MAC cannon is also destroyed and all other weapons are out of order. Hull breach in sector three , and a leak in the port fuel tank. She's venting atmosphere to prevent explosions and fires. We do have some Shiva-class Nuclear Missiles through, but we are in too close of range to pull off a successful attack with them."

Captain Wallace swore under his breath as he was made aware of his situation. He pulled his hand through his hair while thinking of a way to turn this battle to his advantage and destroy the enemy vessel.

Suddenly, the Spartan next to Catherine spoke up. "Permission to speak sir!"

Wallace, seeing no other option, replied, "Permission granted."

"Sir, the enemy appears to be able to take any challenge that we can lead them. Their physiology appears ignorant, giving us the advantage as they allow us to attack." The Master Chief commented.

"It's a military risk sir, but it's our most plausible option." Hybrid-711 added.

"Alright 117, what would your course of action be?" Wallace asked.

"Sir, dispatch a squad of Longswords to distract enemy vessel as the Nuclear missile is being prepared. Once prepped send it at the enemy, and tell Longswords to disengage immediately." Chief suggested.

Captain Wallace nodded, it seemed to only option at this point. He gave the orders to the crew, the Longswords were dispatched immediately. Once out the Longswords and the _Commonwealth_ watched as the Covenant cruiser came back for round two, making it's way toward Chi Ceti.

"This is Longsword Squadron Delta leader, we are heading to engage the enemy." The COMMs radioed in as the squadron came in formation and headed toward the Covenant vessel. Where they distracted the cruiser effectively by pulling off hit and 'run' tactics. The Nuclear missile was launched, but a move by the enemy made the nuke fire prematurely, destroying the whole of Delta Squad and damaging the enemy enough for them to disengage.

During this, Doctor Catherine Halsey, along with all Spartans and Hybrids, boarded a Pelican to the planet below to equip the power armors they were originally here for.

* * *

**LOCATION: Space Elevator upon Chi Ceti IV. Military Time: 18:43**

"You have to quicken yourselves, I will endeavor to lead the enemy away from the planet,The _Commonwealth_ shall rendezvous with you at o' nineteen hundred. _Commonwealth_ out."

The elevator halted, and the doors opened. Allowing Doctor Halsey, her Spartans, and hybrids to exit and hurry down the hall. They meet a scientist on the way who halted them with a sign of greetings.

"Ah, Doctor Halsey, a pleasure." He said.

"Not now, have them briefed about their exoskeletons and suited up immediately!" Catherine ordered him, who nodded so quickly his head seemed to about to fall off.

"Right this way!" He rapidly said, hurrying toward a door labeled SAH-4.

Finally, both Hybrids and Spartans glanced upon their new exoskeleton suits, or more specifically, the MJORNIR series mark IV, and SVALINN series mark III suits.

The MJORNIR suit was ranger green, it looked well armored to the point it looked more like power armor than an exoskeleton. The helmet's visor was golden, with the top protruding outward over the visor. On the side of the helmet were miniature holes, no doubtingly head lights. On the armor's shoulder blades lay the UNSC insignia on the more bulky right blade, and on the smaller left blade was the SAA insignia. The leg's armor revealed a durable black inner bodysuit, and the feet had magnet connectors. The suit's number, engraved on it's left breastplate was number 117.

To the right of the MJORNIR suit, was the SVALINN. The SVALINN suit's color is burnt gold, the helmet's visor was green. The coloring was in all eyes, a vice versa to the MJORNIR. The suit seemed less armored than it's Spartan counterpart. But the helmet was roughly the same. The black inner bodysuit was revealed more, but it provided a more, flexible appearance. The insignias' positions were the same, and engraved on the breastplate was the number 711.

The scientist then provided all details about their armors. From the outer multialloyed shell, to the neural interface within. Complete with Chi shields for both suits, the scientist then said the differences.

"The difference between the two, is that the MJORNIR's armor plating can take more hits the the SVALINN, it also enhances the augmentations a bit more too. The SVALINN on the other hand, have more shield power then it's counterpart. It also allows the usage of Ki so don't worry about damaging the suit when using you Ki. Each suit's shields are powered by a miniature fusion reactor, the suits also have a small Chi healing system for emergency usage."

"I think I'm in love..." Sam-034 commented.

"Sir, wouldn't these suits benefit our troops on the field?" John-117 questioned.

Catherine looked at her Spartan, and replied. "Your the only ones that can use them, Petty Officer. Who else could we give them to?"

**Military Time: 19:17**

The pelican, now containing fully armored Spartans and Hybrids, launched from the orbital elevator in pursuit toward the UNSC _Commonwealth_. Blue team, consisting of three Spartans, 117, 034, 087, and Hybrid-711, glanced toward the enemy vessel which was coming toward them at twice the speed of any human spaceship.

John-117, the Master Chief, turned to his surrogate 'mother' Doctor Halsey.

"Are these suits EVA-capable?" He asked monotony.

"Yes, both MJORNIR and SVALINN are EVA-capable, why?" Halsey curiously said.

"I propose a boarding actions on the enemy vessel to destroy it from the inside out using explosions where the radiation had erupted from the MAC cannon strike."

"Where are we going to find the explosion to do that Chief?" Sam questioned.

John looked toward the Pelican launcher. "We can use the Pelican's air-to-surface missiles. Every Spartan take one, Hybrids support from the side."

All the super soldiers nodded. The pelican then moved toward the _Unrelenting_ Covenant vessel as the soldiers equipped themselves with Thruster packs and magnetically attached the missiles to their suit's back waist.

The teams prepared to jump from the transport ships.

"On my mark... Mark!" John-117 ordered.

Blue team's packs ignited, they ventured across space toward the enemy vessel. The _Commonwealth_ informed of this plan beforehand, fired another round of archer missiles to distract the enemy from the super soldiers. In return, the _Unrelenting_ fired their pulse lasers to destroy the archer missiles. The brief moment of attack lowered the enemy's shields, allowing our heroic Blue team to enter the cruiser.

Blue team entered within, the area appeared to be a purple dark hallway, bodies of foreign alien species that looked like some sort of avian dinosaur on two legs, floated around in the open vacuum of space within the destroyed hall. John, Kelly, Samuel, and Gohan activated their magnetic boots, allowing the to stick to the ground.

"Kelly, cut that door over there." John pointed in the direction.

Kelly made her way toward the sealed door, and with a bit of Spartan strength, The door was opened free, quickly Blue team entered it, before it closed itself back again.

"There's atmosphere in here, enough for suits to unseal." Gohan-711 said.

Suddenly, a few noises were made apparent. The group instantly brought out their assault rifles, and around the hall way corner, was revealed a quadruple of the dead aliens outside, alive and well with a strange sort of weapon shaped like a distorted C.

"Yah, wok, wort!" One yelled as it spotted Blue team, starting the fire fight. The super soldiers took cover along the wall corners that were numerous in the halls. Green plasma fire shot through the area from the alien creatures. Sam fired his assault rifle at the enemy, but as he watched the bullets accurately aimed at the enemy's torso, a blue glowing shield appeared forth and absorbed the weapon's fire.

"Enemy has wrist shield capable of absorbing projectiles." Sam reported to his group.

"Thanks Sam." Kelly said.

"Gohan, think you can take them out with a Ki technique?" John asked.

"Sure thing, but I'll need covering fire to gather and aim." Gohan replied, already channeling his Ki energy.

"Sam?"

"On it Chief!" Sam came out of his cover and started firing excessively upon the enemy. This gave enough time for Gohan to appear out, charged his Ki, and aim for the midst of the alien unknowns.

"Masenko... Ha!" Gohan silently yelled, golden beam of Ki energy appeared from his palm and shot forward onto the enemy lines, decimating them and giving enough time for all the rest of Blue team to easily pick them off.

"Alright, let's move!" Master Chief ordered, and the team sprinted down the hall.

"Radiation is getting strong, should be just room after next." Kelly said as she looked at her HUD readings.

They entered the room, where a few smaller aliens stood on ground. Upon sight, the aliens fired causing the Spartans and Hybrid to delve for cover and return fire. It didn't take as long, as these small aliens lacked any sort of shielding and fell easily to the fast moving projectiles of human weaponry.

Planting the missiles, and setting the charges upon them. The group prepared to leave when suddenly, out of nowhere a tall eight foot alien, with blue armor and reptilian origin, and four mandibles on it's face, struck hard with fast moving bolts of plasma, and a bolt of a charged green plasma pistol.

"John, watch your back!" These bolts struck hard against Sam's armor as he used himself to protect John-117, the Chi shields of his taking only so few before collapsing under the stress, and finally the charged bolt hit his armor.

"Shit!" Sam swore as he delved for cover alongside his compatriots.

"Yah dar yog!" The alien yelled at the super soldiers as he fired his weapon at them. John-117 returned fire, which aimed true, but blue shields erupted forth around the alien.

John's eyes narrow as he thought quickly of a way to kill his enemy. Getting an idea, he spoke in his COMMs. "Everyone, fire your weapons at the same time on my mark... Mark!"

With that, all of Blue team fired their assault rifles, the bullets overwhelming their foes' shields and killing it outright.

John, the Master Chief, spoke up once again. "Alright, let's move out."

"I'm sorry John, Kelly, Gohan, I won't be coming with you. My suit is breached from that plasma fire, I won't survive out there."

"What you mean Samuel?" Gohan said.

"I'll rather stay here, than perish in the vacuum of space." Sam replied.

"No, no man, no Spartan left behind Sam, you know that!" John argued.

"The mission come first John, go, I'll protect the missiles from being compromised from the enemy."

Kelly and Gohan had to nearly force John from leaving Sam behind. The remaining of Blue team exited the vessel and reentered the Pelican, they heard Samuel's last words as he was seemingly speaking to his team.

"Hey, remember... Spartan and Hybrids never die."

With that, the enemy vessel was engulfed in a ball of blue fire.


End file.
